The present invention relates to a punching tool arranged in a rotary punching machine, comprising a revolving male tool carrying punches along its periphery and revolving female tool coacting with the male tool and provided with punching bushes disposed about its circumference as die plates.
Punching tools of this type operate at high speeds in known punching machines. If it happens for one reason or other that the punches come out of synchronous engagement with the punching bushes, or that a punch breaks, both the male tool and the female tool normally have to be replaced due to the fact that the circumferential surfaces of these tools, and also the bores in which the punching bushes are received, and often even the bores serving for mounting the punches, have been damaged by punches or broken fragments.
Now, it is the object of the present invention to minimize such damage.